


Only the stars knows our story

by caranleek



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranleek/pseuds/caranleek
Summary: Even though he had his big dreams come true, but a part of his heart longed for an impossible one.





	Only the stars knows our story

Coming as son as posible.


End file.
